dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
PRODUCE 101
Detalles *'Titulo:' PRODUCE 101 / 프로듀스 101. *'País de Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Género:' Programa de Talentos, Reality Show *'Número de temporadas:' 2. *'Cadena:' Mnet Sinopsis Es un programa de supervivencia donde 101 Trainees de grandes compañías tanto de Corea como de fuera. Entrenaran y finalmente 11 de ellos (as) serán seleccionadas por Mnet para ser un grupo proyecto. Este grupo se mantendrá junto y promocionará un álbum, single, que será lanzado bajo la compañía discográfica YMC Entertainment, el proyecto se realizará alrededor de un año. Cada miembros que consigan ser elegidos por votos netizen y expertos lanzará un single debut, y luego promoverán juntos. El grupo estaría debutando a fines de la terminación del programa. Sin embargo, los (as) miembros regresaran a la agencia que representaron y podrá debutar bajo sus propias agencias como parte de otros grupos cuando termine el proyecto. El nombre del grupo de la primera temporada escogido por los propios fanáticos fue I.O.I El nombre del grupo de la segunda temporada escogido por los propios fanáticos fue WANNA ONE Temporada 1 thumb|250px|Temporada 1 *'Periodo de Emisión:' 22-Enero-2016 al 01-Abril-2016. *'Transmisión:' Viernes 11:00 PM (Hora Sur Coreana). *'No. de episodios:' 11 + 1 Especial. *'Tema de apertura:' Pick Me. Mentores *Jang Geun Suk (MC) *Jea (Entrenadora Vocal) *Kim Sung Eun (Entrenadora Vocal) *Cheetah (Entrenadora de Rap) *Kahi (Entrenadora de Baile) *Bae Yoon Jung (Entrenadora de Baile) *Ray Yang (Entrenadora de Fitness) Ganadoras #Somi (JYP) Trainee #Se Jeong (Jellyfish) de [[gugudan]] #Yoo Jung (Fantagio) de [[Weki Meki]] #Chung Ha (M&H) Solista #So Hye (S&P) Actriz #Jie Qiong (PLEDIS) de [[PRISTIN]] #Chae Yeon (MBK) de [[DIA (Grupo)|DIA]] #Do Yeon (Fantagio) de [[Weki Meki]] #Mi Na (Jellyfish) del [[gugudan]] #Na Young (PLEDIS) de [[PRISTIN]] #Yeon Jung (Starship) de [[Cosmic Girls]] Eliminadas # Hye Ri (Aprendiz Independiente/Miembro de I.B.I ) # Chae Eun (Star Empire/Miembro de OMZM) # Kang Si Hyeon (Star Empire/Miembro de OMZM) # Kim Yun Ji (Star Empire/Trainee) # Chae Kyung (DSP/miembro de APRIL, I.B.I & C.I.V.A) # Cho Shi Yoon (DSP/Actriz) # Cathy (MBK/Miembro de DIA) # Dani (MBK/Trainee) # Su Hyun (HYWY/Ex-miembro de DAYDAY) # Park So Yeon (LOEN/Miembro de LOEN Girls) # Lee Soo Min (LOEN/Miembro de LOEN Girls) # So Hee (The Music Works/Miembro de I.B.I & C.I.V.A) # Hae In (Aprendiz Independiente/Miembro de I.B.I) # Min Jung (Aprendiz Independiente) # Seo Kyung (Aprendiz Independiente) # Katherine (Aprendiz Independiente) # Hye Min (Aprendiz Independiente/Modelo) # Ja Yeon (Aprendiz Independiente/Modelo) # Park Ha Yi (Kani Star/Solista) # Si Won (DreamTea/Trainee) # Woo Jung (DreamTea/Solista) # Si Ra (ChungChunMusic/Solista) # In Sun (OGAM/Solista) # Kim Ju Na (Music K/Solista) # Ahn Ye Seul (MAJESTY/Solista) # Na Young (Jellyfish/Miembro de gugudan) # Jeon So Yeon (CUBE/Trainee) # Eun Bin (CUBE/Miembro de CLC) # Youn Seo (CUBE/Trainee) # Seol A (CUBE/Trainee) # Eun Woo (PLEDIS/Miembro de PRISTIN) # Kyeong Won (PLEDIS/Miembro de PRISTIN) # Min Gyoeng (PLEDIS/Miembro de PRISTIN) # Ye Bin (PLEDIS/Miembro de PRISTIN) # Si Yeon (PLEDIS/Miembro de PRISTIN) # Hye Lin (SS/Trainee) # Da Jeong (Luk Factory/Miembro de HASHTAG) # Ri Yu (nh emg/Trainee) # Eun Bin (Nextar/Trainee) # Choo Ye Jin (Fantagio/Trainee) # Seo Jung (Fantagio/Miembro de Weki Meki) # Hae Rim (Fantagio/Miembro de Weki Meki) # Kim Jisung (N Entertainmet/Actriz) # Kim Su Hyun (Mystic/Trainee) # Se Young (LOUDers/Trainee) # Seo Jeong (LOUDers/Trainee) # Min Ji (Magic Fresh/Trainee) # Su Jin (Magic Fresh/Trainee) # Ye Ji (Star Planet/Ex-miembro de Blady ) # Mi So (2Able/Miembro de A.DE) # Su Yeon (2Able/Miembro de A.DE) # Hae Young (2Able/Miembro de A.DE) # Niwa Shiori (MAJEST/Trainee) # Si Hyeon (Happy Face/Ex-Trainee) # Su Hyeon (Happy Face/Ex-Trainee)(bailarina)) # Hong Eung (Happy Face/Ex-Trainee) # Soo Yeon (Happy Face/Ex-Trainee) # A Young (Happy Face/Ex-Trainee) # Se Heun (NEXTLEVEL/Trainee) # Yu Dam (Yale/Ex miembro de Plain) # Bo Seon (CGM/Ex miembro de A.N.D.S) # Hyun Ju (Nextar/Modelo) # Seo Hyeung (&August/Trainee) # Si Hyeon (Yuehua/Trainee) # Oh Seo Jung (M&H/Trainee) # Kang Yoon (M2 Project/Ex-miembro de Blady) # Park Ga Eul (Astory/Miembro de Favorite) # Risa (Tipping/Trainee) # Jin Hee (Kconic/Miembro de BULLDOK) # Se Hee (Kconic/Miembro de BULLDOK) # Kimi (Kconic/Miembro de BULLDOK) # Hyeong Eun (Kconic/Ex-miembro de BULLDOK) # Ahn Yu Mi (Elephant Entertainment/Modelo) # Kim Do Hee (Elephant Entertainment/Miembro de Love U) # Oh Han Areum (Elephant Entertainment/Miembro de Love U ) # Bang Joon Hee (Elephant Entertainment/Miembro de Love U ) # Kim Sol Ee (Elephant Entertainment/Miembro de Love U # Jung Min (ONO Entertainment/Miembro de Black Mamba) # Su A (YAMA&HOTCHICKS/Miembro de SEEART) # Shin (Chorokbaem JunaE&M/Miembro de AS 1) # Kim Tae Ha (Duble Kick/Miembro de MOMOLAND) # Chan Mi (Mostable Music/Miembro de Highcolor) # Chae Lin (MIDAS/Trainee) # Ji Yeon (MIDAS/Trainee) # Yu Bin (MIDAS/Trainee) # Hye Hyeon (MIDAS/Trainee) # Yeon Kyeong (MIDAS/Modelo) Discografía 'Single' TOP11 Curiosidades *'Mnet' ha invertido aproximadamente $3.4 millones de dólares en este nuevo programa, siendo el segundo mayor presupuesto de todos los programas producidos por esta cadena. *Todas comenzaron a vivir juntas desde el 5 de diciembre. *El 17 de diciembre del 2015, todas las trainees tuvieron su primera presentación con la canción Pick Me (canción EDM) a través del programa musical "M! Countdown". *La segunda presentación de PRODUCE 101 (Con Votación) fue el 27 de diciembre frente a una audiencia de 1,000 personas. *La conferencia de prensa se dio el 21 de enero, en el que se presentaron todas las trainees participantes, así como los mentores y el director del programa. *Kyung Ha, Eun Jin, Lim Hyosun y Kim Hayun no se presentaron en la conferencia de prensa, ya que decidieron abandonar el programa. Por lo que en total el número de participantes se redujo a 97 trainees. *Realizaron una presentación de apertura en un juego profesional de básquetbol, Ver vídeo *'PRODUCE 101 '''en su primer capitulo fue tendencia en Naver ocupando el #3. *El programa obtuvo una audiencia mayor de 3 puntos en su primer episodio, siendo líder en su horario, y esta en el TOP 3 de los programas más vistos de esa semana. *En el capítulo 2 cambiaron los equipos. * So Hye hizo llorar a la entrenadora de baile Baek Yoon Jung al demostrarle que ella también puede lograr bailar. Esto sucedió luego de que Baek Yoon Jung le preguntará a So Hye si en realidad quería ser un idol ya que no mostraba ningún esfuerzo. Al día posterior de esta filmación So Hye con ayuda de su líder SeJeong y las demás chicas se aprendió la coreografía y al ver su esfuerzo Baek Yoon Jung lloró. * El 12 de febrero no hubo '''TOP11 '''en linea' , por que se realizaron presentaciones en vivo, Hubo vs. de grupos, cada grupo que ganaba el publico les daban 1000 puntos adicionales. El TOP11 termino ese día, se cerraron las votaciones de los asistentes. Los grupos realizaron covers de canciones debut como "Into the new world"''de SNSD, "''Fire" de 2NE1, "Bad girl good girl" de Miss A, "Irony" de Wonder Girls, etc. * La canción "Irony" de Wonder Girls volvió a las listas de música tras 9 años de ser lanzada gracias a la presentaciones de los dos equipos. * En el capítulo 5 eliminaron a 35 participantes. * El 25 de febrero se reportó que Kwon Eun Bin debutaría en CLC. Aún así, hasta que no termine su contrato con '''Mnet y sea eliminada de PRODUCE 101 no promocionará con el grupo. En el caso de que gane uno de los 11 puestos, esta promocionará 10 meses y más tarde volvería a CLC. * No hubo un ranking general entre el vocal team, dance team y rap team. Solo fue entre ellos como grupo; ya que en la semana siguiente se presentaron con nuevos grupos conformados antes de la eliminación; en el cual cada grupo presentar'a una canción diferente. * El 11 de marzo, se eliminaron 36 participantes. * Se reporto la participación de entrenadores especiales para PRODUCE 101: Wonder Girls: Ye Eun & Yubin, Sistar:Hyorin, 4minute: Gayoon, Girls' Generation Yuri & Sunny, Apink: Hayoung & Chorong. * Somi es la primera trainee en el programa en alcanzar el 100% de los votos online, extraordinariamente esta hazaña se logró el mismo día de su cumpleaños (9 de Marzo). *La cantante JESSIE J compartió en su cuenta de facebook el vídeo en el cual las participantes hacen una presentación con BANG BANG *Chungha fue la encargada de realizar la coreografía de BANG BANG de Jessie J. Vale destacar que ha sido aclamada como una excelente coreografía tanto por el público como por sus profesores. *El grupo antes de ser elegido, recibió numerosas ofertas de publicidad,en ese entonces fueron 7 anuncios, los beneficios de estos se estiman al rededor de un valor de 1,4 billones de won (aproximadamente 1,2 millones de dólares). * En el noveno episodio, las trainees que quedaron interpretaron nuevas canciones creadas para el programa.Titulado “35 chicas 5 conceptos,” las concursantes tuvieron que elegir entre 5 canciones originales de diferentes conceptos para actuar.El grupo ganador recibió 150000 votos extra. * En el ep 10 Heo Chan Mi fue eliminada quedando en el puesto 26, ella era una fuerte candidata a formar parte del grupo proyecto estando en el 7 y 9 puesto pero su popularidad bajo. * Somi en el 10mo episodio obtuvo de manera arrasadora el primer lugar en los votos, siendo el centro de la presentación final con la canción Bla Bla Bla. * El programa puso a cero los votos en el último capítulo. * Las 22 concursantes que no fueron eliminadas en el episodio 10, se presentaron en el Guerrilla Concert en Daegu cantando las respectivas canciones que fueron asignadas a los subgrupos creados por el programa. * Junto a las promociones musicales, el grupo final fue confirmado para aparecer en futuros episodios de Weekly Idol y Cool Kiz on the Block. * Aunque originalmente se planeó que el grupo realice su debut con la canción “Crush” que será presentaba como parte de la final, se ha informado que se ha decidido que el grupo necesitará más tiempo para preparar su concepto y practicar la coreografía. Por ello, “Crush” ha sido cambiada de ser su canción debut a su canción de preparación debut y ellas no realizarán promociones de ella. * El último capítulo se logró tener 4.38 % de ranking; siendo el más alto de los programas de supervivencia. * El grupo lleva como nombre I.O.I ya que se refiere a I'DEAL '''O'F 'I'DOL (IDEAL DE IDOL). Además los fanáticos querían escoger un nombre que fuera similar al programa dónde fueron escogidas las participantes. * El debut oficial del grupo proyecto se realizo el 04 de Mayo del 2016. * I.O.I termino sus actividades como grupo el 22 de enero con un concierto final en el '''Gimnasio Jangchung en Seúl. * I.O.I dijo su último adiós en las redes sociales con una foto de grupo, con la leyenda: “Hasta ahora, este ha sido I.O.I. YES, I LOVE IT! ¡Gracias!” * Su separación oficial fue el 31 de enero del 2017. * De las 86 participantes restantes que no ganaron el programa; 6 son solistas y otras 29 ya son miembros oficiales de grupos k-pop, por lo que 51 participantes restantes aun siguen siendo trainees. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial Galería PRODUCE 101.jpg Videografía PRODUCE 101 (프로듀스 101) - PICK ME MV|PICK ME Temporada 2 thumb|250px|Temporada 2 *'Periodo de Emisión:' 07-Abril-2017 al 16-Junio-2017. *'Transmisión:' Viernes 11PM (Hora Sur Coreana). *'Número de episodios:' 11 + 1 Especial. *'Tema de apertura: '''Pick Me (Me,Its Me). Mentores *BoA (MC) *Don Mills (Entrenador de Rap) *Cheetah (Entrenadora de Rap) *Kahi (Entrenadora de Baile) *Lee Seok Hun (Entrenador Vocal) *Shin Yu Mi (Entrenadora Vocal) Ganadores # Kang Daniel (MMO) # Park Ji Hoon (Maroo) # Lee Dae Hwi (Brand New Music) miembro de [[BNM Boys]] # Kim Jae Hwan (CJ E&M) # Ong Seong Wu (Fantagio) # Park Woo Jin (Brand New Music) miembro de [[BNM Boys]] # Lai Kuan Lin (CUBE) miembro de [[CUBE Boys]] # Yoon Ji Sung (MMO) # Min Hyun (PLEDIS) en hiatus de [[NU'EST]] # Bae Jin Young (C9) # Ha Sung Woon (Star Crew) en hiatus de [[HOTSHOT]] Eliminados # Jeong Se Woon (Starship/Solista) # Lee Gwang Hyun (Starship/Trainee) # Kim Jong Hyun (PLEDIS/Miembro de NU'EST) #Kang Dong Ho (PLEDIS/Miembro de NU'EST) #Choi Min Ki (PLEDIS/Miembro de NU'EST) # Noh Tae Hyun (Star Crew/Miembro de HOTSHOT & JBJ) # Yoo Seon Ho (CUBE/Actor &Futuro miembro de CUBE Boys) # Joo Hak Nyeon (Cre.Ker Entertainment /Miembro de THE BOYZ) # Kim Samuel (Brave/Solista) # Kim Sang Gyun (Hunus Entertainment/Miembro de ToppDogg & JBJ) # Jang Moon Bok (ONO Entertainment/Solista) # Jung Dong Soo (SHow Entertainment/Miembro de OFFROAD) # Kim Nam Hyung (SHow Entertainment/Miembro de OFFROAD) # Park Woo Dam (HF Music Company/Miembro de HNB) # Jo Yong Geun (HF Music Company/Miembro de HNB) # Woo Jin Young (HF Music Company/Miembro de HNB) # Jeong Won Cheol (HF Music Company/Ex miembro de A6P) # Park Sung Woo (HIM Entertainment/Actor) # Yoo Kyung Mok (Total Set Entertainment/Ex-miembro: B.o.M & BTL) # Yeo Hwan Ung (Rainbow Bridge World/Miembro de RBW Boys) # Lee Gun Hee (Rainbow Bridge World/Miembro de RBW Boys) # Lee Gun Min (Rainbow Bridge World/Miembro de RBW Boys) # Song Dong Myeong (Rainbow Bridge World/Miembro de MAS) # Choi Jae Woo (Rainbow Bridge World/Solista) # Kwon Hyeop (Maroo/Ex-trainee) # Ahn Hyeong Seop (Yue Hua/Miembro de Yuehua Boys) # Lee Eui Woong (Yue Hua/Miembro de Yuehua Boys) # Justin (Yue Hua/Miembro de Yuehua Boys) # Jung Jung (Yue Hua/Miembro de Yuehua Boys) # Choi Seung Hyeok (Yue Hua/Miembro de Yuehua Boys) # Kim Jae Han (MMO/Trainee) # Choi Tae Woong (MMO/Trainee) # Joo Jin Woo (MMO/Trainee) # Choi Dong Ha (Aprendiz Independiente) # Kim Chan (Aprendiz Independiente) # Lee In Soo (Aprendiz Independiente/Ex-miembro de A6P) # Kim Sang Been (Aprendiz independiente) # Cho kyu Min (IMX Entertainment/Trainee) # Kim Dong Han (OUI Entertainment/Miembro de JBJ) # Jang Dae Hyun (OUI Entertainment/Trainee) # Jo Sung Wook (OUI Entertainment/Trainee) # Hong Eun Ki (GON Entertainment/Miembro de RAINZ) # Kim Tae Dong (THEVIBE LABEL/Posible miembro de JBJ) # Seong Hyun Woo (THE VIBE LABEL/Trainee) # Yoon Jae Chan (THEVIBE LABEL/Trainee) # Kwon Hyun Bin (YGKplus/Miembro de JBJ) # Kim Hyun Woo (YGKplus/Trainee) # Lee Hoo Lim (YGKplus/Trainee) # Jeong Hyo Jun (YGKplus/Trainee) # Yoon Yong Bin (Banana/Trainee) # Kim Tae Woo (Narda Entertainment/Miembro de RionFive) # Ju Won Tak (2ABLE Company/Solista & Miembro de RAINZ) # Im Woo Hyuk (Blessings Entertainment/Miembro de High Tension) #Yoo Jin Won (Blessing Entertainment/Trainee) #Im Young Min (Brand New Music/Miembro de BNM Boys) # Kim Dong Hyun (Brand New Music/Miembro de BNM Boys) #Jo Jin Hyung (CS/Trainee) #Kim Do Hyun (Gini Stars Entertainment/Trainee) # Park Hee Seok (Gini Stars Entertainment/Trainee) # Wang Min Hyuk (Gini Stars Entertainment/Trainee) # Jeong Si Hyun (GNI Entertainment/Trainee) # Lee Woo Jin (Media Line Entertainment/Miembro de The East Light) # Seo Sung Hyuk (WH Creative/Miembro de RAINZ) # Choi Hee Soo (I.ONE Entertainment/Trainee) # Kim Yeon Kuk (I.ONE Entertainment/Trainee) # Yoo Ho Yeon (I.ONE Entertainment/Trainee) # Lee Yoo Jin (Namoo Actors/Actor) # Jin Long Guo (Choon Entertainment/Miembro de LONGGUO & SHIHYUN & JBJ) # Takada Kenta(Star Road Entertainment/Miembro de JBJ) # Jung Joong Ji (WAYZ Company/Ex trainee) # Lee Seo Kyu (IT Entertainment/Miembro de PureL) # Han Min Ho (IT Entertainment/Trainee) # Yoo Hoe Seung (FNC Entertainment/Miembro de N.Flying) # Byun Hyun Min (K-Tigers/Miembro de RAINZ) # Yoon Hee Seok (Jellyfish Entertainment/Trainee) # Kim Seong Ri (C2K Entertainment/Solista y Miembro de RAINZ) # Lee Jun Woo (F.ENT/Trainee) # Lee Ki Won (2Y Entertainment/Miembro de RAINZ) # Kim Yong Jin (Wings/Solista) # Choi Jun Young (STL Entertainment/Miembro de AFOS) # Kim Ye Hyun (WIDMAY Entertainment/Ex trainee) # Kim Chan Yul (The Jackie Chan Group Korea/Miembro de JJCC) # Choi Ha Don (The Jackie Chan Group Korea/Miembro de JJCC) # Kim Dong Bin (Kiwi Media Group/Trainee) # Lee Ji Han (Pan/Trainee) '''Discografía' 'Single' TOP11 Curiosidades *Las grabaciones comenzaron el 26 de febrero. *Sus promociones serán a gran escala, nacional e internacional hasta el 28 de diciembre del 2018, ya que tendrán un periodo de duración de mas de un año a comparación del grupo proyecto de la temporada anterior. *En esta segunda temporada, el número de concursantes que han debutado anteriormente ha aumentado significativamente a 27 participantes. *El 9 de marzo todos los trainees tuvieron su primera presentación con la canción Pick Me (Me, It's Me) a través del programa musical "M! Countdown". *El 10 de marzo los perfiles de los 101 concursantes fueron publicados en la web oficial a las 6 p.m., hora coreana. *Debido a problemas que ocurrieron con su actuar en el pasado, Han Jong Yeon decidió dejar de participar en el programa, antes de que se emitiera el primer capitulo. *Kim Shi Hyun y Nam Yoon Sung dejaron de participar en el programa debido a problemas de salud, por lo tanto PRODUCE 101 comenzó con 98 trainees. *Choi Dong Ha rechazo la oportunidad de convertirse en un jugador profesional, por ser un idol y poder participar en el programa. *El 31 de marzo, los participantes del concurso aparecieron en el Gocheok Sky Dome antes de que iniciara un partido de béisbol entre los LG Twins y los Nexen Heroes. Ellos aparecieron y cantaron su tema principal “Pick Me” y por los aplausos recibidos, la multitud estaba claramente impresionada, Ver vídeo *El 7 de abril se realizo un programa especial llamado “Countdown 101” que contó con la participación de Somi, Yoojung y Sohye de I.O.I, en donde mostraron vídeos de audición de los trainees de la nueva temporada que nunca se habían visto, también participaron JeA y Bae Yoon Jung, entrenadoras vocal y de baile de la temporada anterior, en el cual relevaron cuales eran sus participantes favoritos y quienes les han llamado mas la atención. *De acuerdo con Good Data Corporation, se reveló el 10 de abril que el programa en su primer capitulo había obtenido la audiencia más alta en la categoría de “no drama” con un 15.32%. *En el primer episodio la entrenadora Kahi no pudo evitar llorar en la presentación de los participantes del grupo NU'EST ella dijo: “''Yo solía ser una aprendiz con ellos, y me siento muy mal viéndolos allá arriba”''. Kim Jong Hyun (miembro de NU'EST) también reveló que después de una primera mirada hacia Kahi, no pudo mirar más porque sentía que también iba a llorar. *Los participantes del Nivel A ,tuvieron un special stage en M!Countdown el 27 de abril. Esto incluyo a los aprendices A después de los resultados de la re-evaluación del episodio del 21 de abril Ver Video *El 28 de abril no hubo TOP11 'en línea, por que se realizaron presentaciones en vivo, Hubo vs. de grupos, cada grupo que ganaba el publico les daban 3000 puntos adicionales. El TOP11 termino ese día, se cerraron las votaciones de los asistentes. Los grupos realizaron actuaciones de ''“Sorry Sorry” de Super Junior, "Call me Baby" de EXO, "Boy in Luv" de BTS, “Replay” de SHINee, “Be Mine” de Infinite etc. *La canción "Boy in Luv" de BTS volvió a las listas musicales después de las dos presentaciones de los equipos. *El equipo ganador del primer versus de grupo(Protein),tuvieron un special stage en 'M!Countdown '''el 10 de mayo, Ver Video. *El 5 de mayo (capítulo 5) Sohye, Yoojung, Do Yeon y Sohee volvieron al show como MCs especiales!, en donde se anunciaron la clasificación de los concursantes y los primeros 38 eliminados,se revelo que se contaron más de 24 millones de votos entre todos los trainnes. *En el capítulo 5 BoA (MC) aconsejo a los participantes diciendo, ''“Hubieron muchas veces en las que yo quise renunciar también. Si abandonas tu sueño, nadie más se aferrará a él por ti. Sólo tienes que confiar en ti”.Ella animó a los aprendices concluyendo: “Hay muchos artistas talentosos. Si realmente quieres ser cantante, trabaja tan duro como puedas. La popularidad es voluble, pero la habilidad es lo que la hará sólida”. *Ha Min Ho (ex trainee de THEVIBE LABEL) dejo el programa antes de la emisión del capítulo 6, debido a problemas con su actuar, el programa se refirió al tema diciendo “No añadiremos más concursantes y continuaremos con 59 aprendices” *Leeteuk, participo como MC especial, en la segunda batalla de grupos (capítulos 6 y 7), estos se dividieron entre Rap Team(3 equipos), Dance Team(4 equipos) y Vocal Team(5 equipos).Los ganadores de cada categoría recibieron puntos adicionales. *Noh Tae Hyun fue el encargado de la coreografía de Shape of You, ''la cual fue alabada por los profesores, el publico presente y la audiencia. Cabe destacar ''Shape of You ''igual que ''Get Ugly, '' fueron los únicos grupos de baile que se les pidió un encore esa noche. Luego de que terminara la emisión del programa se les pidió a los televidentes que votaran por la actuación mas memorable de este temporada, a lo cual salio ganadora ''Shape of You. *Kim Tae Min (Han Ahreum Company), dejó el programa antes de que se emitiera el capítulo 7 por problemas de salud, ya que se sometió a una cirugía debido a una enterostenosis. *La segunda eliminación se grabó el 20 de Mayo y se emitió el día 26 de Mayo (capítulo 8), en este se eliminaron a 23 trainees reduciendo el número de participantes a 35. *La tercera misión salio al aire el 2 de Junio, el equipo ganador (Open Up), tuvieron un special stage en 'M!Countdown '''el 9 de Junio, Ver vídeo . *La canción ''“Never” ha recibido la mayor aceptación y amor, esta ha ocupado el primer puesto en múltiples charts de música. Las otras canciones de concepto también están recibieron respuestas favorables. *El tercer ranking se grabó el 3 de Junio y se emito el 9 de Junio (episodio 10),en este cambiaron las normas sobre que se salvarían 22 participantes y luego competir en dos equipos de 11. El cambio de la norma es que 20 trainees seguirán en competencia y hacer un vs de 10 integrantes. Por lo tanto se eliminaron a 15 participantes. *Algunas fans están culpando a '''Mnet por manipular el ranking en el episodio 10 para que sea aún más interesante y más dramático. *Kang Daniel (MMO) al ser el que consiguió más votos en el capítulo 10 fue el centro de Nayana (Me, it's me) en el episodio final. *La cuarta votación duro del 10 de Junio al 16 de Junio, solo se podía votar a un trainee por día, se ha hecho de esta forma para hacer más impredecible el ranking final. *El ultimo capítulo se llevo a cabo el 16 de Junio a las 11:00 p.m (hora coreana) y se emitió en directo, y en ese mismo evento se conocieron a los 11 ganadores. Este generó un 5.2 por ciento en índices de audiencia de todo el país, sobrepasando a la temporada anterior. *La final abrió con una actuación especial de “Pick Me”, comenzando con el Top 20, y poco después se unieron los aprendices eliminados por última vez. *Las canciones originales de la final “Hands On Me”, “Super Hot” y “Always” se publicaron el 17 de junio, a través de varios sitios musicales. *El concierto final se realizo en los días 1 y 2 de julio en el Olympic Hall del parque olímpico, y tubo las actuaciones de los últimos 35 trainees de la temporada. *El grupo proyecto lleva como nombre WANNA ONE''' '''ya que se refiere a la pronunciación de 101 (one o one), que significa "todo el mundo es uno". *El debut del grupo proyecto fue el 7 de agosto del 2017. Galería PRODUCE1012.jpg Videografía PRODUCE 101 season2 -최초공개- 프로듀스101 시즌2 나야나 (PICK ME) performance 161212 EP.0|PICK ME Categoría:Mnet Categoría:CJ E&M MUSIC Categoría:KProgramas